bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Onewa
Onewa war der Toa des Steins im Team der Toa Metru. Später wurde er zum Turaga von Po-Koro und schließlich zum Turaga von Po-Metru. Biographie Metru Nui thumb|left|Die Komau, als Onewa ein Matoraner war|150px Als Matoraner Bevor er zum Toa wurde, war er ein Steinmetz in Po-Metru. Eines Tages brachte ihn Toa Lhikan einen Toa-Stein vorbei. Die Wegbeschreibung auf der Karte, die bei dem Stein gewesen waren, führten Onewa schließlich zum Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru, wo er die fünf anderen von Lhikan ausgewählten Matoraner traf. Die Matoraner unterhielten sich kurz und erzählten sich dann gegenseitig, wie sie hergekommen waren. Schließlich steckten sie alle ihre Toa-Steine in den Suva und verwandelten sich daraufhin in Toa. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer Kurz nach ihrer Verwandlung suchten sich die Toa jeweils ihre Toa-Waffen aus. Onewa nahm sich zwei Protohaken mit den Worten "Das nenn ich ein Toa-Werkzeug!". Vakama hatte kurz darauf eine Vision, in der er die Zerstörung von Metru Nui sah. In dieser Vision erzählte ihm Lhikan, dass er die großen Disks finden musste um das Herz von Metru Nui zu retten. Onewa und Matau waren Skeptisch und wollten nicht auf den Anführer der Gruppe hören, aber Nokama überzeugte sie. Onewa machte sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach Ahkmou, da er einer der sechs Matoraner war, die wussten wo die großen Disks versteckt waren. Allerdings war Ahkmou, und das fand Onewa schon bald heraus, ein Verräter, der die Stadt an die Dunklen Jäger verraten wollte. Aber da Ahkmou der einzige Matoraner war, der wusste wo die Disk von Po-Metru war, musste er ihm vertrauen. Onewa und Vakama, die zusammen in einem Team auf der Suche nach den Disks waren, fanden dann die Disk von Po-Metru und anschließend auch von Ta-Metru. Dann trafen sich die Toa in Ta-Metru und gingen in den Großen Ofen, wo sich die Hauptwurzel der Morbuzakh eingenistet hatte. Mit hilfe der großen Disks schafften sie es die Wurzel zu zerstören und die Morbuzakh von Metru Nui zu vertreiben. Wenig später kam der Onu-Matoraner Nuparu zu ihnen und erzählte ihnen, dass es in den Archiven eine Überflutung gäbe. Die Toa gingen also in die Archive und begeneten dort einem Rahkshi und Krahka. Der Rahkshi wurde schnell von ihnen besiegt. Doch Krahka nahm sie gefangen. Sie schafften es allerdings zu entkommen und gingen zurück an die Oberfläche. Dann gingen sie ins Kolosseum um sich von den Matoranern feiern zu lassen. Die Große Katastrophe Die sechs Toa kamen schon bald im Kolosseum an und wollten Dume dort die Großen Disks als Zeichen ihrer Würdigkeit als Toa übergeben, doch Dume verweigerte ihre Gaben und unterstellte sie einer Prüfung. Die Toa mussten das Meer von Protodermis überqueren, das eigentlich aus Steinsäulen bestand, die aus dem Boden schossen. Die Toa versagten in dieser Prüfung, woraufhin Dume, der in Wirklichkeit Teridax in Verkleidung war, sie von den Vahki festnehmen lassen wollte. Ein Tornado in der Mitte des Feldes entstand und saugte Whenua, Nuju und Onewa ein. Die anderen drei konnten fliehen. Die drei Toa wurden dann in das Gefängnis der Dunklen Jäger gesperrt und versuchten zu fliehen. Gerade als die Toa aufgeben wollten, tauchte ein Turaga auf, der ihnen neuen Mut machte. Er stellte ihnen mehrere seltsame Aufgaben, wodurch sie ihre jeweiligen Maskenkräfte herausfanden. Durch Nuju´s Maskenkraft konnten sie dann aus dem Gefängnis fliehen. Whenua leitete die Toa und den Turaga dann durch die Archive, bis ein Vahki auftauchte, der sich als Matau entpuppte. Die Toa waren nun wieder vereint thumb|left|150px|Onewa benutzt die Komauund bemerkten, dass Teridax in wirklichkeit die Stadt regierte. Dann wurden sie von Vahki angegriffen, konnten sich aber retten. Dann gingen sie zum Kolosseum und fanden dort heraus, dass Teridax alle Matoraner in Matoraner-Kapseln gesteckt hatte. Dann schläferte Teridax Mata Nui ein, während die Toa flohen. Auf ihrer Flucht wurden sie von Krekka und Nidhiki angegriffen. Krekka griff Onewa an, doch er befahl ihm, mit seiner Komau, dass er Nidhiki angreifen sollte, was er auch tat. Dann wurden die zwei, und Nivawk, von Teridax absorbiert. Später kämpften die Toa gegen Teridax und sperrten ihn in einem Protodermisblock ein. Die Toa benutzten dann den Vahki-Transporter, Lhikan, um das Licht zu erreichen, das den Tunnel von Metru Nui nach Mata Nui bildete. Im inneren wurden sie von Kralhi entführt und eingesperrt. Dann wurde ihnen die Energie entzogen. Dann wurden die Toa zu Mavrah gebracht, der der Anführer der Kralhi war. Er sagte den Kralhi, dass die Toa Metru nicht weiter gehen durften und dass sie sie bewachen sollten. Schließlich schafften es die Toa zu entkommen und ihre Kräfte wiederzuerlangen, dann brach ein großer Kampf aus. Mavrah wurde bei diesem Kampf ins Meer hinausgespült, wahrscheinlich ertrank er. Onewa konnte verhindern, dass Whenua ihm hinterherschwomm. Auf Mata Nui angekommen erstellten die Toa sechs neue Toa-Steine und versteckten diese auf der Insel. Onewa fand ein Netz aus Tunneln, durch das sie nach Metru Nui zurückkehren konnten, doch als sie das tun wollten, wurden sie von Rahi Nui angegriffen. Er verletzte Nokama stark, und nur das Auftauchen der Karzahni-Pflanze konnte sie retten. Karzahni erklärte den Toa, dass sie Energiegeladene Protodermis holen sollten, damit er Nokama heilte. Die fünf Toa fanden eine Kammer, und Onewa wurde von einem Krana angefallen, der ihm eine Vision von den Visorak gab. Sie fanden schließlich die Energieprotodermis und brachten sie zu Karzahni. Danach gingen sie nach Metru Nui zurück. Als Toa Hordika Die Große Befreiung Als die Toa Metru in Metru Nui ankamen erlitten sie Schiffbruch und gingen schließlich ins Kolosseum. Dort fanden sie alles in Grüne Netze versponnen vor. Whenua erzählte den Toa, dass das wahrscheinlich die Visorak zu verantworten hätten, doch in diesem Moment wurden sie von eben diesen Angegriffen. Durch die Rhotuka-Rotoren der Visorak wurden sie bewegungsunfähig gemacht und weggebracht. Dann wurden sie in Kokons versponnen und verwandelten sich in Toa Hordika. Dadurch wurden sie zu groß für ihre Kokons und fielen in die Tiefe, doch die Rahaga fingen sie auf und ließen sie an einem sicheren Ort frei. Dann erzählte ihnen Norik, der Anführer der Rahaga, was mit ihnen passiert war und dass nur Keetongu ihre Verwandlung rückgängig machen konnte. Die Toa fanden es aber wichtiger zuerst eine Lösung zu finden, wie sie die Matoraner nach Mata Nui bringen konnten. Die Toa entschieden, dass Toa Onewa und Rahaga Pouks nach Po-Metru gehen, und nach den left|200pxDisks des Schwebens suchen sollten damit sie die Matoraner per Luftschiff evakuieren konnten. Während sie einen Tunnel untersuchten fanden sie eine Kammer die sich als Makuta´s Versteck entpuppte. Dort fand er entmutigende Neuigkeiten für die Toa. Vor der Kammer fand Pouks heraus, dass ein Schlange in wirklichkeit Krahka war. Sie setzten sich mit ihr auseinander. Weil eine Truppe Visorak nach Le-Metru ging sollten sie mit ihm nach Ta-Metru zu einem "Freund" kommen, der kein geringererwar als Tahtorak. Krahka verwandelte sich in ein Ebenbild von Onewa und das Team ging nach Le-Metru wo sie sich mit den Toa Hordika und Rahaga trafen. Die Turaga erzählten den Toa Hordika von der Maske des Lichts, der Avohkii, und von den Makoki-Steinen, die sie finden mussten um die Avohkii zu bekommen. Die Toa fanden alle Makoki-Steine und schließlich auch die Avohkii, doch sie leuchtete so hell, dass sie die Visorak anlockte. Deshalb sperrte Onewa sie in einem Steinklumpen ein. Dann wurde Onewa Zeuge eines Kampfes zwischen Tahtorak und einem Zivon. Er half von einem Turm den die Toa als Festung benutzten. Als er bemerkte dass Tahtorak, Krahka und Zivon in die Zone der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren war er mit Wut erfüllt. Er begrub die Kahgarak Spinne unter einer Tonne Stein. Onewa war sehr von der Nachricht verwirrt die er auf der Tafel in der Kammer gelesen hatte. Dann erzählte er den anderen davon und sie wurden alle von Zweifeln befallen. Mit diesen schlechten Aussichten konfrontiert, gab Vakama seinen Emotionen nach, schloss sich Roodaka an. Die Toa beschlossen daraufhin, dass es wichtiger sei Vakama zu helfen und gingen deshalb zum großen Tempel. Die Toa bewachten diesen, während die Rahaga nach Hinweisen von Keetongu suchten. Der Große Tempel wurde in dieser Nacht von Vakama überfallen und fünf der Rahaga, Norik wurde zurückgelassen, wurden entführt. Dann gingen die fünf Toa Hordika und Norik nach Ko-Metru. Dort fanden sie Keetongu, der sich allerdings nicht dazu bereiterklärte die Toa zurückzuverwandeln, sondern ihnen lediglich beim Kampf beizustehen. Dann gingen die zum Kolosseum und wurden von Vakama angegriffen. Er hetzte die Visorak auf sie, aber sie benutzten ihre Rhotuka-Rotoren um vor ihnen zu fliehen. Matau erinnerte Vakama daran, zu wem er gehörte, woraufhin sich Vakama wieder den Toa anschloss. Gerade als die Situation für die Toa Hordika hoffnungslos zu sein schien tauchte Roodaka auf. Sie wollte den Toa ihre Elementarkräfte stehlen. Die Toa gaben sie ihr, indem sie Roodaka mit ihren Rhotuka-Rotoren abschossen. Dadurch wurde der Protodermiskäfig, indem Teridax eingesperrt war, geöffnet. Danach heilte Keetongu die Toa von dem Hordika-Virus. Dann beluden sie die Luftschiffe fertig und gingen nach Mata Nui. Dort erstellten sie sechs neue Toa-Steine und gaben ihre Kräfte her um die Matoraner zu erwecken. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Turaga. Als Turaga Auf Mata Nui thumb|150px|Onewa im Kampf mit einem ManasAls er sich in einen Turaga verwandelte, bekam Onewa den Steinhammer und seine Kanohi verwandelte sich in eine edle Kanohi. Er wählte den Standort von Po-Wahi als idealen Standort des Dorfes Po-Koro. Onewa war in Po-Koro als Schiedsrichter bekannt, weil seine Entscheidungen nie angezweifelt werden. Er erfand zusammen mit Whenua das Kolhii-Spiel. Die Matoraner Hewkii und Hafu waren immer an seiner Seite. Dann begann die Zeit, in der Teridax die Rahi mit Masken infizierte. Aus diesem Grund beschlossen die Turaga den Matoraner Takua loszuschicken und die sechs Toa-Steine, die sie damals erstellt und versteckt hatten, wiederzubeschaffen und nach Kini-Nui zu bringen. Dies tat Takua auch und rief somit die Toa Mata. Pohatu ging nach seiner Ankunft direkt nach Po-Wahi und von dort aus nach Po-Koro. Dort traf er Onewa, der ihm seine Aufgabe erklärte und ihm von den fünf Masken und den Makoki-Steinen erzählte. Dann begannen die Matoraner von Po-Koro immer mehr Krank zu werden. Takua fand heraus, dass es an den Komet-Kolhii-Bällen lag, doch Onewa wusste, dass die Po-Matoraner dies nicht glauben würden. Als schickte er Takua los die Quelle der infizierungen der Kolhii-Bälle zu finden. Er fand sie auch und Pohatu warf sie auf die hohe See. Später erschienen die Bohrok und griffen Po-Koro an. Onewa wollte sie bekämpfen, doch er war zu schwach. Seine Kräfte waren so klein, dass die Pahrak nicht einmal bemerkten, dass er da war. Danach warnte er die Po-Matoraner und führte sie nach Ga-Koro als die Stadt von den Tahnok angegriffen wurde. Die Ga-Matoraner wollten die Bohrok bekämpfen, doch die Toa Mata besiegten sie zuvor. Onewa erklärte Pohatu seine Aufgabe, nachdem sich dieser in einen Toa Nuva verwandelt hatte. Später wurde er zu dem Einweihungsspiel des Kolhii-Spielfeldes von Ta-Koro eingeladen. Er erlebte, wie Jaller die Maske des Lichts verlor, und wie sich Jaller und Takua auf die Suche nach dem siebten Toa machten. Er und die anderen Turaga trafen sich dann bei Kini-Nui und erlebten mit, wie Takanuva Teridax besiegte und das Tor nach Metru Nui erneut öffnete. Dann kehrten sie in ihre alte Heimat zurück. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Als die Matoraner, Turaga und Toa zurück nach Metru Nui gingen trafen sie dort Dume wieder. Die Reperaturen dauerten nicht lang, denn der Stab von Artakha half dabei. Dume erzählte den Toa und Turaga, dass Mata Nui nicht einfach nur schlief, sondern im Sterben lag. Der einzige Weg ihn retten zu können wäre die Kanohi Ignika, die auf Voya Nui war. Die Toa Nuva sollten die Maske finden und Mata Nui retten. Dazu begaben sie sich in die Archive und stiegen in Toa-Kanister. Nachdem die Toa Mahri zurückkehrten, allerdings ohne Matoro, der sich geopfert hatte um Mata Nui zu retten, erstellte Onewa eine große Steinskulptur zu ehren Matoros. Später kam der Orden von Mata Nui nach Metru Nui um die Stadt zu einem Kriegsort gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta zu machen. Die Bewohner weigerten sich allerdings den Orden auf die Insel zu lassen, und so wurden die Turaga eingesperrt. Teridax´ Herrschaft Die Toa Nuva schafften es Mata Nui zu erwecken und kehrten schon bald nach Metru Nui zurück. Dort feierten die Bewohner eine Siegesfeier für die Toa, doch diese wurde unterbrochen als sich die Sterne zu der Kanohi Kraahkan formten und Teridax zu ihnen sprach. Danach flohen die Bewohner in die Archive, denn die Oberfläche wimmelte schon bald von Rahkshi. In den Archiven fanden die Turaga Krahka, die ihnen von einem alten Tunnel erzählte, der zum Hafen führen sollte. Die Toa gingen daraufhin um sich mit anderen Toa zu verbünden. Später wurden die Turaga in das Kolosseum gesperrt und Ahkmou nahm ihren Platz ein. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|Toa Metru Onewa von 2004thumb|150px|Toa Hordika Onewa von 2005thumb|150px|Turaga Onewa von 2001Als sich Onewa durch die Kraft der Toa-Steine in einen Toa Metru verwandelte, verwandelte sich seine Komau in eine große Komau, wodurch er ihre Kräfte einsetzen konnte. Er suchte sich als Waffen zwei Protohaken aus. Als er sich durch das Hordika-Virus in einen Toa Hordika verwandelte, konnte er die Kräfte seiner Maske nicht mehr einsetzen und seine Protohaken verwandelten sich in Klauenkeulen. Er bekam auch einen Rhotukawerfer, womit er Rhotuka-Rotoren, die mit seiner Elementarenergie aufgeladen sind, verschießen kann. Er wurde von Keetongu zurück in einen Toa Metru verwandelt, gab diese Gestalt aber schon bald auf, da er die Matoraner erweckte. Dadurch verwandelte er sich in einen Turaga. Seine Maske verwandelte sich in eine Edle Komau, wodurch er nurnoch einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft einsetzen konnte und seine Waffen wurden zum Steinhammer. Reale Welt *2001 erschien die Turaga-Version von Onewa. *2004 erschien die Toa Metru-Version von Onewa. *2005 erschien die Toa Hordika-Version von Onewa. Quellen *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *BIONICLE: Dark Hunters *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *BIONICLE 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Im Netz der Schatten * Comic 16: Toa Metru * Comic 17: Disks der Gefahr * Comic 18: Staat des Verderbens * Comic 19: Feinde von Metru Nui * Comic 20: Gefecht am Himmel * Comic 21: Träume der Finsternis * Comic 22: Monster aus den Schatten * Comic 22.5 * Comic 23: Angriff der Visorak * Comic 24: Schattenspiele * Comic 25: Die Geburt der Rahaga * Comic 26: Am seidenen Faden * Comic 27: Frakturen *Die Mutran Chroniken *Bewohner der Finsternis *Bestimmungskrieg *Takanuvas Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Kategorie:Po